Spike Byron (Evolution)
Spike Byron is a recurring character in Evolution. Personality Not much is currently known about Spike's personality except for he seems to be a generally friendly person who is loyal to his friends and quick to defend people who need protecting. Pre-Invasion Nothing has been revealed about Spike's life before the invasion yet. The Invasion |-|Prologue= Prologue When the Aliens began their initial invasion of Earth, Spike was stationed in London along with the rest of his squad and managed to survive the initial bombings. Later, after the bombing was finished, Berny picked him to be his scouting friend which led to the two getting attacked and only Spike surviving. Later Spike met Brian and Nancy and was about to discuss with them before the Alien Lieutenant attacked the three of them, causing the three of them to have to team up and defeat it, the three learning the Aliens were retreating which led Spike to tell his commanding officer and result in the English military allowing the Aliens to retreat. Killed Victims * Relationships |-|Berny= Not much was shown about Spike's relationship with Berny, although it can be assumed that the two of them were close friends due to the fact Spike was picked by Berny to be his scouting partner and later Spike was shown depressed about Berny's death, to the point of trying to avenge him by attacking the Alien Lieutenant. |-|Brian= Spike has yet to develop an actual relationship with Brian but it can be assumed the two of them will get along fine, shown by their team work to take down the Lieutenant. |-|Nancy= Spike has yet to develop an actual relationship with Nancy but it can be assumed the two of them will get along fine, shown by their team work to take down the Lieutenant and then the two of them celebrating when the Aliens left. |-|Alien Lieutenant= Spike had no real relationship or feelings towards the Alien Lieutenant except for anger towards it leading the attack on London. It is unknown how the Lieutenant felt about Spike but it is likely that it held the same anger for him. |-|Vernon= Spike has yet to develop an actual relationship with Vernon but it can be assumed the two of them will get along generally fine as Vernon trusted Spike's judgement on the Aliens retreat enough to ask the General's opinion on what to do. |-|Brad= Not much has been shown about Spike's relationship with Brad so far but it can be assumed that the two get along at least to a point due to them serving in the same squad together. |-|Dillan= Not much has been shown about Spike's relationship with Dillan so far but it can be assumed that the two get along at least to a point due to them serving in the same squad together. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Spike was originally set as a minor character who would appear recurring in the background to make it realistic, however he was later promoted as recurring due to his development in the prologue. Category:Evolution Category:Evolution Characters